The present invention relates to a stencil sheet unit for a stencil printing apparatus in which a simplified system of stencil printing is conducted.
Conventionally, a thermo-sensitive printing-preparation and a UV printing-preparation are known as a method of making up a sheet of stencil on which a resin film and a porous support are adhered to each other. According to the thermo-sensitive printing-preparation, holes are formed on a resin film by means of heating conducted in such a manner that a thermal head is utilized or a carbon master, which has been put on the resin film, is irradiated with a high intensity of light. According to the UV printing-preparation, the resin film is hardened by ultraviolet rays, so that holes can be formed on the resin film. What is called a stencil printing-preparation has been known since olden times, in which a sheet of Japanese paper coated with wax is used as a sheet of stencil for stencil printing, and a ball-point pen or a steel pen is used to handwrite letters and illustrations on the stencil directly.
When the thermo-sensitive printing-preparation and the UV printing-preparation are used, it is possible to provide images of high quality. Therefore, the thermo-sensitive printing-preparation and the UV printing-preparation are the mainstream of the printing-preparation in the field of stencil printing. However, these systems are disadvantageous in that the equipment costs of both the stencil printing-preparation device and the printing device are relatively high, and further the size of the apparatus is increased. Concerning the stencil printing-preparation method conducted by a steel pen, although the printing quality is high, it requires great skill. Concerning the stencil printing-preparation method in which a ball-point pen and a sheet of stencil coated with wax are used, although the printing-preparation work is simple, it is impossible to provide an image of high printing quality.